Hey Xana! You're looking beautiful tonight!
by raziel-009
Summary: Od has found a way to give Aelita new looks, and Xana knows! So when the sexy new girl arrives, is she an 'it? Rated for sci-fi violence in future chapters. Oh yaeh, and no reviews mean no more chapters so I advise you to R&R. Enjoy! CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! I have put my haert and soul into this, and no sequel unless I get some reviews so R&R! Enjoy!  
  
"OD!" yelled Jeremy.  
  
It was a joke as usual, Od was messing around with Jeremy's laptop. He had found a way to give Aelita some new looks, clothes, hair colour, face, everything. Jeremy continued to yell,   
  
"One, NO ONE touches the laptop! Two, Aelita is already good looking, SO LEAVE HER AS SHE IS!"  
  
"Geez Einstien, havin' a good day?" replied Od as Jeremey continued to yell in his face.   
  
Far away in a virtual world that can be accsed inside of computers, Xana was watching. He thought for a bit, and pulled a random outfit and virtual human DNA make-up from a file. This was about to get to easy.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled it's just that I don't like people to mess with my laptop." said Jeremy sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. We all blow our tops, some more than others." replied Od.  
  
"Hello!" said Ulrick playfuly, "When we're done bieng on another planet, let's go have lunch."  
  
So with that, Yumi, Od, Ulric, and Jeremy walked off together as if nothing had happend.  
  
A new girl arrived, she was wearing black leather trousers, a black cotton tube top with fishnet sleeves, and (you guessed it) black make-up. She had lime-green hair down to her butt and was wearing a black french barret. She looked the school over, and walked into the building.   
  
"Hello I'm the new student." she said to the secretary.  
  
"That's obsurd! I don't have your file."   
  
The mystery girl flicked her wrist. "Now check." she said with out hesitation.  
  
"That's interesting, well I still don't have your name." replied the secretary.  
  
"My name? Oh um, my name is, Elgen."  
  
"Elgen?"the secretary was not bying it.  
  
"Yes, Elgen Ryler." She said convincingly  
  
"Very well, here is your schedule." the secretary still wasn't bying it, but she had no choice.  
  
"Thank you." Elgen said and went out the door to her dormitory to unpack. As soon as she pulled out her laptop her voice was monotone. and her wrist literaly opened up as soon as she rolled up one of her sleeves. A tiny wire slithered out, seemed to twist and turn with a life of its own, and plugged into her laptop.  
  
"Accsess students:  
  
Od, Yumi, Ulrick, and Jeremy."  
  
As she said them a detailed file popped up on each of them. Elgen heard a doornob twist. She changed her voice back and closed the laptop and her wrist. She would read the files later. The door creaked open.  
  
"Hello roomy." came a female voice behind her. 


	2. Roomies

Thanks for your reviews, I hope you like chapter two alot, Please R&R, I like to hear wat u guys think of this stuff!  
  
Elgen turned around slowly, knowing for sure who her 'roomy' was.   
  
"Hello Yumi." answered Elgen  
  
"Yumi? Finish turning around lime-head."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Elgen, with a suprised look on her face.  
  
"I'm Sissy! If you know about Yumi, you should know about me." said this increadibly vain, person.   
  
"You like Ulric. Don't you?" said Elgen.  
  
"You think I like Ulric? Wha...who...WHO HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO!?!?!?!?" screamed an enraged Sissy, whose cheeks had turned quite pink.  
  
"I've talked to no one,yet. And I don't need to. It's written all over your face, it's the rage when I mentioned Yumi, it's the thinness of that tiny mouth of yours. It annoys me already."   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?!" shrieked Sissy and threw a book at Elgen's head. Elgen brought her hand up with out thinking, and walked slowly twords this annoying, vain, witch who insisted on doing things the hard way. Slowly now, carefully, and...yes!   
  
"What are you doing?!" shrieked Sissy.  
  
"Now you will fall silent you misreble witch!" And so she did. Sissy was unconscience. Elgen had virtualized her hand to go into Sissy's chest, and pull out her soul. Elgen grinned to her self, divirtualized her hand, and wondered what to do with the soft silvery thing that she was holding. Elgen grinned again, and had an idea. Sissy's soul had come too, and it was now screaming for all to hear.   
  
It looked different from the real Sissy. It's hair was short and choppy, and half of the face was twisted and tattered. The other half however was not screaming it was peaceful and beautiful. Elgen looked away, someone'll hear that, she thought. So she turned on her laptop the wire flew from her wrist once more, and plugged in to the laptop. "Access Lyoko." she said. As soon as the deed was done, a smile formed on her black lips.   
  
"Did you guys hear something?" asked Yumi.   
  
"Uh, no why?" answered Ulric  
  
"Just thought I heard something."  
  
"GUYS! We have to get to lyoko NOW!" said Jeremy," According to Aelita, Xana's not around! what does that tell you?!"  
  
"Uh, he gave up?"said Odd.  
  
"No, it means he might be out here!"  
  
"Or he gave up."  
  
"OD!"Yumi, Ulrick, and Jeremy said together.  
  
Sorry I didn't get to mentoin Ulrick, Od, Yumi or Jeremy, that much. The next chapter, Elgen and the 'gang' WILL meet I promise you! please R&R 


	3. Bronze Whitch of Lyoko

Okay so I was a little slow on this one, I'll make it up to y'all with a lil, YU, OI'm not tellin, and a lil JA (if not in this one DEFINATELY in future chapters) Enjoy it and RR (or no mor chapters o.O)  
  
The four young 'warriors' ran through the forest, and by the time they reached the factory they were out of breath. As soon as Yumi, Ulrick, and Od were virtualized, Jeremy wondered, if Xana was realy out there, shouldn't we be too? He was quickly brought back to earth with a yell when he relized what the soft sivery thing in the distance was.   
  
Elgen, flipped through a virtual file on her laptop she had an idea,   
  
"I'll seduce them." she mused aloud, "Yes, then they'll tell me all of there secrets about Lyoko.," then with out hesitating, she read on through Jeremy, Od and Ulrick's file.   
  
"Hmm, he likes sports does he?" said Elgen at Ulrick's file. Then she changed, her face stayed the same, but she was suddenly wearing a soccer uniform, and had stringy blonde hair in a french braid, but her eyes stayed that shocking green color. She looked again at Jeremy's file,"Computers? I like him already!" and then she changed again, again her face and eyes stayed the same. She had glasses, and was wearing a smooth pin-striped blouse and capris, a messenger bag was slung over her left shoulder. And light-chestnut hair completed it. Then lastly, she took a look at Od's file, "Music? Hmm." She had no sooner said it then she was wearing a cute silver long-sleeved midrift shirt, with prachute pants and bubblegum-pink hair. Her face and eyes stayed the same exept for a tiny saphire and sterling silver nose stud on the left side of her nose.   
  
"I don't have to charm Yumi so why bother?" she said to herself, closing the laptop and putting it in her 'Jeremy charmer's' messenger bag. Then venturing out side she noticed a tiny slip of paper on the ground next to a large oak tree. It said : Aruos6265.  
  
It might be useful in the long-run she told herself. After thirty minutes of exploring, she had gotten nowhere. "That's it." she sighed and then sat down on the ground and pulled out the laptop.   
  
"Sissy?" said Yumi timidly, her fan drawn, just in case.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE WENCH!! I HATE YOU AND YOU AND YOUR LIME HEADED FRIEND!!" shrieked the mangled side of Sissy's face. The other just stayed quiet and serine. She turned to Ulric and said;  
  
"YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME! DON'T YOU?!?!?!!?"  
  
"Well, I never loved you anyway Sissy." he answered atomaticly  
  
"You'll pay for that one!"she shrieked. And with a smooth motion she held her hand up and her pointer-finger-nail grew rapidly and dangerously long and jagged. Then for the first time, the calm side of Sissy's face spoke,  
  
"I'm sorry about this Ulric, but you killed me first." the calm side then began to cry, white tears poured down her face, but the mangeled side shrieked with glee as she stabbed Ulric, devirtualizing him.  
  
"I've done it! I've hacked Lyoko!"said Elgen joyfuly,"Now to virtualize myself."  
  
The plan was well thought out, she would virtualize, and make sure that they DID NOT return to the past, but stayed in the present. After giving this thought, she pulled an image that she had created earlier. This new character looked rather whitchy. She wore long black robes, over loose black leggings and a bronze and black tube top. Her hair was amber and collected on the top of her head in a ponytail that looked like a bronze fountain coming out of her head. She carried a long metal staff that she could control the winds and the waters with.   
  
"I think Lyoko is ready to meet Elgen." she whispered as she was virtualized.  
  
Yumi looked to the distance, someone had arrived.  
  
"Yumi, Odd, be careful. That could very well be Xana." said Jeremy.  
  
"Me? Xana?" said this myserious but beautiful girl, "I thought YOU were Xana. Are you or are you not?" she demanded. She whispered to her staff and it became a golden bow with a lethal looking bronze arrow.  
  
"We're not, I suppose you aren't either."said Yumi, who still looked suspicious."But who are you never the less?"   
  
"Don't you sound prefessional."said Elgen sarcasticly. "My name is Elgen. I am a normal human, like you, and I am out to kill Xana, like you. But unlike you, I'm not looking for a fight, so stay out of my way."  
  
"Well then, Elgen, prove that you're a human." said Yumi who was now getting mad.  
  
"I'll prove nothing to you." said Elgen, her voice sounded like acid waiting to eat and burn the next thing it saw. Then stepping past a dazed Odd, she held now the staff changed into a long bronze samurai sword. Elgen slowly brought the cold blade to Yumi's neck. "I could devirtualize you here and now,but I won't. I want to be friends."  
  
said Elgen, she then truly sounded sorry.  
  
"Prove it to me by your fighting skills, Jeremy watch and interpret wheather this is a human or not."  
  
She can be my human any day of the week and more...thought Jeremy.  
  
"JEREMY!!! Snap out of it!" screamed Yumi.  
  
sweat drop appears on Jeremy  
  
"Okay ,Yumi. I'm ready." said Jeremy, trying to sound as proffesional as possible.  
  
"Okay, let the games begin." said Yumi.  
  
"Prepare for devirtualization" whispered Elgen.  
  
Hope I left you wanting more! plz R&R so we can find out what happens next! (hey, i have to know if my stuff is actualy read!) 


	4. The Battle is over, but the War has just...

Sorry I left you hanging, but I went on vacation. However, I am back! (and with a few ideas up my sleeve) please RR  
Ulric breathed heavily and stepped out of his scanner. After all it wasn't every day that you got stabbed by someone who's crushing on you. It's a good thing I survived, thought Ulric to himself as he walked to the control room still holding the spot were he was stabbed. It didn't hurt anymore, but it tingled. He walked into the control room and looked over Jeremy's shoulder and saw Yumi kicking butt. But who was it? Yumi breathed heavily, she was winning, but this bronze witch was wearing her out! Hold on, just wait, you've almost got her! Then, in an instant, Elgen grabbed Aelita (who was silently trying to decide if this was really another virtual "warrior", and how Jeremy would react) and held the blade of the sword to Aelita's neck.  
"One more move, from either of you," she said looking over at Od his hand on his laser arrow, "and she dies." Jeremy was scared, and until now he hadn't shown it.  
"Aelita! Yumi just retreat! We can find her later!" he screamed.  
"He's right Yumi, just retreat now, and fight later." said Elgen coolly.  
"This is our fight! Let Aelita go so we can finish this!" cried Yumi in frustration.  
"Let this be a lesson to you Yumi, fights and battles are about seeing your advantage and using it." Elgen replied, then walking over to Yumi, sword still in hand she slapped Yumi. But before Yumi could react Elgen divirtualized her, leaving only a dumbstruck Od to deal with Elgen. Then she let Aelita go so she could deactivate the tower.  
Yumi gasped for air, and then climbed out of the scanner. Divirtualization could do that to a person. She walked to the control room where Jeremy could be found looking completely horrified, and Ulrick could be found, mouth wide open.  
"How did she lose?" he whispered (unaware that Yumi was standing behind him) "How could Elgen beat her like that? Yumi's the best fighter I know."  
"Thank you, but do you really mean that?" teased Yumi. Ulric went beet red and said, "Yes, it's true. You're a great fighter, and you'll get her back for making you lose." he turned around so that they were facing and stroked her hair. Then he held out his arms, and they held each other. Od stumbled back; he had taken a blow in the chest. Another blow like that, and I'm done! I can't possibly have that many life-points left.  
"Here, kitty-kitty; come out and play!" shrieked Elgen with delight at the fact that she was winning.  
"This black-cat is about to cross your path!" Od yelled fearlessly as he shot off a laser-arrow the exact same moment Elgen changed the sword into a crossbow and shot at him. The impact caught both Od and Elgen by surprise as they were both divirtualized to the words; 'Return to the past now.'  
Well, I tried; here it is, like it or not (lol) plz R&R Thanx so much! 


	5. The New Girl, and the New 'Ally' sry I s...

Okay, here is the chapter!!!! Are you excited? Audience: --z z z Fine! Be that way! Oh well, here it is!! A/N: Odd finds love in the next chapter, and I know I keep promising that, but the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet, hopefully it will next chapter.

Odd stepped out of the scanner. He was shaking hard. As soon as he walked into the control room he collapsed.

"Odd!" yelled Ulrich rushing over to his friend. Odd had fainted, but he was usually the strongest one when coming out of Lyoko.

"Just hold on Odd, we'll get you to the Infirmary." , said Yumi worriedly.

"Humph...Elgen...Xana...no..." he rasped.

"Don't talk you'll be all right." Ulric said.

Once they had gotten Odd to the Infirmary, Yumi, Ulric, and Jeremy had Technology together. (A/N: I don't know their schedule! I just wanted them to have a class together. Also I have no earthly idea what the teacher's name is so I made it up! .;;;)

"Jeremy, why bother taking this class you know it all any way!" said Yumi.

"Maybe so, but still, it's the only class we have together." replied Jeremy, who was now grinning.

"Class! Please take your seats. We have a new student. Please say hello to Elgen." Said Mrs. Bushardae

Elgen stepped into the room, her lime-green hair shining in the light. Suddenly Sissy's words flashed came back to her; _I HATE you and your lime-headed friend!_ She had said. Yumi looked suspiciously towards Elgen. Then she looked sideways at Jeremy to see if he thought so too, but instead he was gawking at her, his mouth hanging open stupidly.

"She's beautiful!" he whispered. He of course, saw a ginger-headed girl with glasses and a laptop. And as soon as Ulrich looked up he too was cast under her spell. He saw a pretty blonde wearing a soccer uniform. She too had a laptop, but it was secured inside of a blue duffel-bag. As soon as Yumi saw the expression on Ulrich's face, she cracked her knuckles and frowned at the girl, but before a single dirty thought could enter her mind, she looked up to see Elgen say; "Yumi? Did you hear me? Could I borrow your pencil?"

"Sure.", came Yumi's cold reply. "Wait!" she shouted suddenly, grabbing Elgen's hand which had just wrapped around the pencil. "How do you know my name?" she said suspiciously. Elgen flushed uncomfortably,

"Um, someone mentioned it..." she broke off. She could tell that Yumi wasn't buying this piece-of-crap story.

"Hmm.", Yumi said, letting Elgen go.

"Yumi! I can't believe that you'd do that to a student, let alone a new student!" said Mrs. Bushardae.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just wasn't thinking." Said Yumi.

"Anyway," continued Mrs. Bushardae, "I was going to let Sissy show Elgen around, but I just can't seem to find her..."

"Partly because her ghost is flying around Lyoko." murmured Yumi.

"Actually, it was her soul." whispered Jeremy.

Elgen cursed under her breath. She had forgotten all about Sissy! Luckily, she had implanted a controller-chip in Sissy's back, so that Sissy was just an empty vessel at her disposal. Elgen pressed a button hidden on her watch that made Sissy get up, go get her books, and proceed to class. The door of the classroom opened and Sissy ran in and handed Mrs. Bushardae a foraged note that explained why she was late to class. Sissy looked different. She stood straighter, and had her hair tied up in a bun that was fastened at the top of her head. As she walked by, Elgen lost control of the remote control for just a few seconds, and Sissy tripped right next to Yumi, the impact sending Yumi to the ground. Sissy jumped over the desk, (which make the class laugh) and helped Yumi up.

"Oh my godness Yumi! Are you all right? I am _so _sorry!!" she gushed helping Yumi up and sitting down in her own chair. _This is just getting weirder and weirder... _thought Yumi.


End file.
